Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for controlling congestion in a storage grid, such as in a software defined storage system (SDS) or SDS server environment.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computers are commonplace. Aside from home and personal computers, large corporations and businesses often use many systems interconnected together in a cluster to handle and store large amounts of data. As technology evolves, these storage systems have continued to become software based.
SDS or SDS server environments using architectures such as the industry standard InfiniBand® architecture, for example, may be used for interconnecting systems in cluster configurations, by providing a channel-based, switched-fabric technology. In such a configuration, data may be transmitted via messages which are made up of packets. Each device, whether processor or input/output (I/O), may include a channel adapter. The messages are typically transmitted from one device's channel adapter to another device's channel adapter via switches.